Love is a Four Letter Word
by REwrites24
Summary: When he's feeling sentimental, Sirius likes to think of the first time he met Remus Lupin as love at first sight. Dark fic. Mind the warnings.


**Warnings:** Non-con/dub-con, rough sex, some slave/master themes, forced voyeurism, Sirius is sorted into Slytherin in this and is a total dick.

**Notes: **Written for this prompt over on **rs_kink**: _Sirius is a Deatheater or involved in organised crime. While he and his gang are on a mission like trying to steal something important, it turns out that their intended victim's house isn't as empty as planned and so they stumble across Remus, the man's lover. Sirius takes a shine to Remus, so they take him hostage. Different scenarios are very welcome too. No preference as to how long Remus is held captive or if he escapes, gets rescued, survives or not. Bottom!Remus, really want to see Sirius's dark side_...Title idea stolen from a Jason Mraz album (pretty sure he didn't mean it like this). Hugs and kisses to **pavlablack** for the beta.

* * *

When he's feeling sentimental, Sirius likes to think of the first time he met Remus Lupin as love at first sight. It wasn't, of course. Men like himself are not capable of love, and even if he was, what he and Lupin have is about as far from love as it is possible to be. But he does like to pretend occasionally.

It happens when they're eleven years old.

Many people would say that is too young but Sirius knows. Knows it as sure as he knows the names of his ancestors weaved onto the tapestry. The second he catches sight of those doe brown eyes, that hair falling in golden curls around his ears, those lips twisted into a wry smile as Potter does something inane, Sirius knows that this boy is special.

He finds out why one year later.

oOo

Sirius doesn't understand why but he likes it but he does.

Lupin is practically his slave. It's not the same as ordering a house-elf around. House-elves expect to be given orders—are made to obey by their very nature and carry out their orders gladly. But Lupin…oh, Sirius loves how he struggles every time Sirius gives him a command.

"Carry my books, Lupin. There's a good lad."

"Have that essay finished by tomorrow."

"No? Perhaps your friends would like to know where it is you go every month."

The glare Lupin gives him. If looks could kill.

Potter and his one-man cheering section are always interfering. They tell Lupin to stop. Don't listen to that stuck-up bastard. He's a _Slytherin_. He doesn't own you.

Except in the way he kind of does.

And Sirius likes it.

oOo

They are sixteen the first time Lupin tells him no.

"Go to hell, Black. I'm not doing your homework. Leave me alone."

Sirius laughs and in an instant he is in Lupin's space, pushing him against a wall until they are toe to toe. Chest to chest. Sirius can almost feel his heartbeat through the thin layer of their clothes.

"Did I hear you right, _Moony_?" he asks. He knows Lupin hates that little pet name. Sirius likes to watch him cringe every time he uses it.

But Lupin just lifts his chin, his eyes hard, and says, "Fuck you."

Sirius watches Lupin watch him, the twitch in his jaw the only indication that Lupin is nervous. He brings his hand up and pinches Lupin's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head close enough to bite. Close enough to kiss.

"Would you like that? I think you would," Sirius says, pressing closer. Groin to groin. His cock half-hard and pressing into Lupin's hip.

But Lupin doesn't flinch. "I'm done. Leave me alone."

Sirius only smirks. "As you wish," he says and leaves Lupin staring after him.

He spies Snape in the courtyard later. He isn't overly fond of his sullen housemate but Sirius decides it might be time to have a little chat about that "theory" he keeps hammering on about.

oOo

"I—I'm sorry," Lupin says two weeks later. He looks like he hates himself when he says it and Sirius is utterly delighted.

He clicks his tongue and offers a small sigh. "I wish I could believe you."

"I am!" Lupin insists, his eyes wide. He reaches for Sirius with trembling fingers and clutches at his shirt. "Please, Bla—Sirius, you have to believe me. I'm sorry. Really."

And Sirius's heart aches at the desperation in his voice. Lupin is terrified. He should be. Snape is alive. Sirius tipped Potter off in time to keep anyone from getting seriously hurt—he wanted to scare Lupin and maybe have a bit of fun fucking with Snape, but he hadn't really wanted anyone to die. Not that Lupin needed to know that.

He touches his fingers to Lupin's brow, carding through the golden brown of his hair before letting his hand come to rest on the side of his neck. He presses the pad of his thumb gently into the soft skin just so he can feel the rapid pulse beneath.

"Really?" Sirius asks softly.

"Yes."

Sirius smirks. "Prove it."

He places his hands on Lupin's shoulders and pushes until Lupin is kneeling on the hard stone floor of the classroom they've snuck into while everyone else is at dinner. He runs his fingers through Lupin's fringe again, enjoying the way realization slowly dawns across the other boy's face. Confusion, followed by surprise, followed by acceptance.

Sirius has never been so hard before. He moves his robe aside and pulls the belt loose from his trousers, surprised at how loud his breathing sounds in his ears. His hands are shaking slightly and he lets them fall to his sides.

He feels a hand brush against his dick as Lupin unfastens and pulls the waistband down. Lupin doesn't hesitate. Just pulls Sirius's cock from the cotton of his pants and wraps his lips around the head like he's done it a million times before.

Sirius doesn't like that. Lupin is too calm. Too detached. He grabs the side of Lupin's head and pulls, coaxing his mouth open wider with his thumb and shoving in deeper. Lupin makes a choking noise when Sirius hits the back of his throat that sends something hot and wild coursing through his veins like a shot of firewhiskey.

"Yeah, like that," Sirius groans, pushing deeper. Lupin's mouth is hot and wet and the fluttering of his throat as he gags around Sirius's cock is heavenly. Lupin scrabbles at Sirius's waist, fingers digging into the hand gripping Lupin's hair hard enough to draw blood but Sirius doesn't relent. Just thrusts, pushing past Lupin's lips, chasing his orgasm for all it's worth.

He swipes at the moisture gathered in the corners of Lupin's eyes and surprises himself with how hard he comes not a moment later. Lupin sputters and tries to push away but Sirius holds him in place. Makes him take it. And fuck, if he wasn't already gone he could come on that thought alone.

He lets Lupin scramble away after a while, still coughing. He adjusts his clothes and watches Lupin, head bent, still sprawled on the floor, shaking like a leaf. Sirius doesn't know if it's from crying or rage but he doesn't stick around to find out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Moony," he says before closing the door behind him.

oOo

Sirius doesn't see Lupin again for three years after they've left school. He and Lucius Malfoy are tracking down and bringing in anyone close to the Potters when they find him shacked up in a cheap tavern with none other than James Potter himself. They're standing with their backs to the wall, the room wrecked around them, completely unarmed and cornered (there's a reason Sirius and Malfoy were chosen for the job).

"All the protection Dumbledore can spare and you're caught sneaking around for a shag with your pet werewolf," Sirius marvels. He doesn't actually know if they're fucking but the look on Potter's face when he says it is amusing enough.

He aims his wand at Potter and Lupin steps in front of him, his hands up. "Black," he says, and Sirius had almost forgotten how much he liked the way Lupin says his name. Like a curse. An Unforgivable. "Please. Don't kill him. I'll do anything."

The words send a thrill of excitement down Sirius's spine and straight to his cock; missions like this always make him horny. He raises one brow and considers Lupin who is standing there, ready to die for Potter like the loyal lap dog he's always been. Something cruel and possessive rolls through him at the thought of that kind of loyalty devoted to Potter when Sirius put himself at the center of Lupin's universe for seven straight years.

"Anything," Lupin says again, his eyes boring into Sirius's.

Very well then. "Kiss me."

He can hear Lucius chuckling softly beside him and Potter's face looks murderous. Sirius grins as he watches the brown of Lupin's eyes flicker before he says, "Alright."

"Remus…" Potter warns.

"It's alright, James."

Lupin steps closer, his eyes darting to Sirius's wand for a moment before sliding purposefully shut. Their lips touch—soft, tentative, warm. Sirius feels a flutter of tongue against his lips and opens his mouth, letting Lupin's tongue slide in alongside his. Slow. Languid. The way lovers kiss. He buries his free hand in Lupin's hair, holding his head in place as Sirius devours his mouth, tasting every inch. Lupin is doing a good job, matching Sirius's intensity and clutching at his shirt. Even when Sirius's erection digs insistently into his hip, he just opens up wider, like he wants nothing more than to be consumed by Sirius Black.

When he pulls away, Sirius is entranced. "Lovely," Sirius murmurs, carding his fingers through Lupin's light-brown fringe. He smiles, noticing the dusting of freckles on Lupin's cheeks as they fill with blood. "Now then. Strip and get on your knees."

Lupin is silent; the only noise a clicking sound in his throat as he swallows back a retort. His eyes dart to Potter and Lucius briefly as he hesitates. Sirius trails the tip of his wand down Lupin's cheek and cocks his head to the side. "No? I thought you'd do anything. Very well," Sirius says with a shrug, aiming his wand over Lupin's shoulder instead.

"I'll do it!" Lupin says quickly. "I'll do it…"

Potter surges forward but he stops when Lucius clears his throat. "Remus, don't! They'll kill me anyway!"

"I promise to do no such thing if he cooperates," Sirius says.

The look in Lupin's eye hardens. "Do I have your word on that?"

Grinning, Sirius places his hand over his heart. "My word."

Squaring his shoulders, Lupin nods and begins working the buttons on his shirt. It slides off his shoulders and pools at his feet. Sirius watches him undress. His eyes linger over pale, creamy skin littered with scars, both old and new. Proof that this man is not all he appears to be, proof of his otherness. Sirius's excitement jumps several notches as he thinks about leaving his own mark on this man's body.

When the last piece of clothing is discarded, Lupin meets Sirius's eyes and the fierce pride there is possibly one of the most beautiful things Sirius has ever seen. He runs the tip of his wand across one pink nipple, enjoying the way Lupin's jaw twitches as it hardens to a point. "On your knees now. There's a good boy," Sirius coos when Lupin complies.

Sirius maneuvers him around so they are facing Potter and Lucius and kneels down, running one hand down the smooth expanse of Lupin's back. He gives Lupin two, three jabs with spit-slicked fingers before he's lining up his cock and pushing in. The stretch of Lupin's hole around him is almost too much, too tight, too hot, and too perfect. He shoves forward with a grunt, forcing his way inside until he's fully seated. He can feel Lupin's heartbeat throbbing around his dick and he wraps his hand around Lupin's throat just so he can feel the matching pulse as he starts to fuck him with rough, hard strokes.

Lupin doesn't cry out but Sirius can hear the ragged breaths he sucks in every time Sirius slams home, their skin slapping together loudly in the small room. He glances up, extremely conscious of his audience, and gives Potter a wink, feeling himself getting off on the way Potter's hands clench uselessly at his sides. Lucius is not even watching, his eyes fixed on Potter, but the corners of his lips twitch whenever Lupin allows a grunt to escape him.

Sirius leans forward, his hips snapping hard against Lupin's arse, and speaks low in his ears. "Tell them you like it." He feels Lupin stiffen beneath him, his hole clenching impossibly tighter around Sirius's cock. Sirius huffs a quiet groan and keeps going. "Tell them you like my cock splitting you open. Like being my little bitch."

"I—" Lupin chokes around a gasp. Sirius gives a filthy chuckle and aims his next thrust, earning himself a small whimper as he hits Lupin's sweet spot.

"Say it," Sirius orders and he tightens the hand around Lupin's throat.

"I like it! I like it! I…oh—" And that's definitely a moan. Sirius is sure if he were to reach down he'd feel Lupin's cock, hard and wet for him. Sirius bites Lupin's shoulder as a rush of heat crashes through him, trying not to come. Wanting to make this last.

"I know you do," he mutters so only Lupin can hear. "Always have."

He hears a very quiet "_Yes_" and he's done. Lost. Totally gone. He pounds into Lupin with abandon, the heat from before lighting him on fire, burning him from the inside, and it's half a dozen more thrusts before he's coming. Filling Lupin up. Claiming him absolutely and irrevocably.

He pulls out of Lupin after a long moment, fascinated by the way his come leaks out. He pushes his fingers through the mess, back in, liking the way Lupin's hole feels soft and warm and used. He has no idea whether Lupin has come. Probably not, considering. He wipes his hand on Lupin's thigh and stands up. He glances over at Lucius who looks almost bored, his eyes and wand fixed on Potter.

Lupin stands, wincing slightly, and begins dressing himself. Potter makes an aborted motion, a mixture of horror and fury twisting his features. "Remus…"

"I'm fine," Lupin says quietly, but his voice is shaking.

Potter swallows once and nods, fixing his eyes on Sirius. "Alright. You've had your…fun. Just let us go."

Sirius pretends to consider this before saying, "You can go, Potter. Lupin stays with me."

"No fucking way," Potter snarls.

"James…" Lupin says. Lupin's eyes are on him again, red-rimmed but full of determination and fuck if Sirius doesn't find him gorgeous. "You won't…you'll let him go?"

"I promise."

He isn't in Sirius's arms for more than a heartbeat before Lucius smirks.

"Avada Kedavra."

"No!"

Potter drops like a stone.

"Why?"

Sirius grins and presses a kiss to Lupin's temple. "I said _I_ wouldn't kill him."

oOo

Sirius lets Lupin go the night the Dark Lord falls. He figures there isn't any point. Nothing will keep him out of Azkaban and besides, he really doesn't want to kill him.

Sirius likes him. Inexplicably so. He likes Lupin's pride. His likes the way he never broke. Since they were children and even after months of living chained to Sirius's bed. Likes the way Lupin glared at him, spat in his face, and called him scum. He was a wild thing. Killing him would be a sin even Sirius is not capable of.

Lupin wastes no time grabbing the dagger lying on the cabinet nearby and bringing it to Sirius's throat. Sirius only tilts his chin up, baring his neck. It would almost be a privilege to be killed by Remus Lupin. But Remus doesn't grant him that. He lets the dagger clatter to the floor and grabs the sides of Sirius face and kisses him. Hard. With teeth and tongue. Reclaiming what was taken.

"Enjoy Azkaban," he says before leaving Sirius's life forever.

And he does…in a way.

He thinks a lot about Remus Lupin as he sits in his cell. Thinks about all the time they spent together. All the ways Sirius owned him, and maybe let himself be owned in turn. It's not really a happy thought so the dementors can't suck it out of him.


End file.
